Boyfriend
by Ghostring
Summary: Kiki baja por un vaso con agua, pero en la cocina suceden cosas de las que no está consciente. Shura x Mu. Kiki x Shura. One Shot.


**LEMON.** Shura x Mü.

_**Boyfriend**_

El templo de Aries era como cualquier otro.

Amplio, bastante alto (considerando aún el tamaño de una persona de estatura normal) y con ese aire de misterio que envolvía hasta la más minúscula de las rocas con las que había sido construido. Cada año que se había posado sobre la antigua construcción, y consigo también era poseedor de la clase de sonidos nocturnos que uno podía escuchar en cualquiera de los doce templos del zodiaco.

Grillos, granito al desprenderse, e incluso una u otra vieja cacofonía.

Circunscrito el sonido del martillo y el cincel, algo común en Aries; el suave crujir de una página vieja al dar la vuelta, y el trémulo susurro de una voz dulce que como el aire desaparece al segundo siguiente.

Kiki se había acostumbrado a todo eso, tras tantos años de haber estado con su maestro (ni que decir del tiempo transcurrido en la torre de Jamir), y era por lo mismo que ahora, tras haber llegado a la avanzada edad de 10, se sentía ya capaz de escapar de su cama y abandonar sus aposentos en busca del vaso con agua que en años anteriores, mientras permanecía tembloroso y metido entre las sábanas, había sido el mismo Mü de Aries el encargado de llevar hasta él.

Pero ya no más.

No, Kiki era un niño grande. _Todo un adulto,_ como intentaba hacer ver a su maestro una y otra vez aunque éste se limitara a lanzarle una mirada divertida y una de esas sonrisas a las que el chiquillo jamás sabía cómo interpretar. En todo caso, siendo ya un hombre (incluso capaz en cualquier momento –o eso decía él- de heredar la armadura de Aries si a su maestro le venía en gana tomarse un descanso) bajar para servirse un vaso con agua por sí mismo no debería representar proeza alguna para él.

Ni siquiera cuando el frío congelante que se enterraba en sus pies desnudos le lastimaba cada vez que su piel se apoyaba sobre el piso, o sin importar que el horrible perchero apostado en una esquina de un salón y que le había ocasionado invariables pesadillas estuviese amenazando con saltarle encima.

Ni siquiera así debería.

Así que avanzó, constante un pie tras el otro, con la tela suave de su pijama arrastrándose ligeramente tras él mientras que sus ojitos curiosos lo veían todo con ansiedad e inconscientemente había comenzado a preguntarse en dónde podría estar su maestro. _Por simple curiosidad, claro está._

Fue así que llegó a la cocina, en la planta inferior; tras haber descendido la escalera en espiral, y cruzado por el pasillo de las bibliotecas en donde noche tras noche podría escuchar la voz de su maestro al recitar antiguas fórmulas de alquimia de las cuales él mismo era capaz apenas de comprender una o dos palabras. Esa cocina que se encontraba al final del pasillo, en la que el señor Mü le había enseñado a cocinar un desayuno sencillo para cuando él estuviese ocupado, y en donde había recibido también una de sus primeras reprimendas.

La cocina de la que, conforme se acercaba a la puerta entreabierta, parecía provenir una serie de extraños sonidos de cuya existencia Kiki no había sido notificado jamás, y que como era de suponerse, le congelaron en su lugar instantáneamente.

El más largo, el más profundo, el más inquietante de los sonidos.

Era algo más o menos como cuando alguien está lesionado y se queja. Como cuando a sus puertas acudían soldados malheridos o más bien remotamente parecido a los lamentos de los espectros que custodiaban la entrada a Jamir.

Y luego aquél golpe…

El eco de una mano abofeteando un cuerpo, y después el insistente golpeteo de algo contra una mesa.

¡Y los jadeos todavía no se detenían!

¿Qué debía hacer?

Seguramente cualquiera hubiese echado a correr, o al contrario, impulsado por el morbo, se hubiese aventurado para descubrir la fuente de tan turbadora repercusión.

Sin embargo en aquellos momentos Kiki no podía pensar, sabiendo de antemano que debería estar ya buscando a su maestro para hacerle conocedor del extraño acontecimiento que se sucedía en su propia cocina (aunque siendo sinceros, ni siquiera sabía adónde se había ido desde que, aproximadamente hacía media hora, había dejado la tarea de desearle una buena noche para acudir al encuentro de un conocido Cosmos que llamaba a su puerta).

Pero desde entonces…

—Oh!- se encogió de hombros. No supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué sentir, hasta que, más impulsado por la curiosidad que por la razón, sus pies descalzos avanzaron hasta la puerta, por la que se escurría la débil luz blanca de la luna formando una columna que arrastraba su sombra hacia la penumbra de los pasillos restantes, y con nerviosismo sus manos tomaron la madera en un suave agarre mientras sus ojitos temblorosos se abrían para ver lo que tuviesen que ver.

Fue en ese momento que todo cobró sentido.

El motivo por el cuál su maestro se había marchado. La identidad de aquél cosmos, o por qué aunque se había esforzado, no pudo sentir energía alguna dentro de la casa de Aries con la excepción de ellos tres (contándose a sí mismo).

El origen de tan alarmante sonido o el por qué la mesa parecía estarse moviendo.

Lo que no comprendió con precisión fue la razón por la cual tanto su maestro, Mü, como el caballero dorado de Capricornio, Shura, se encontrasen apostados sobre el antiguo mueble, moviéndose repetidas veces, el cuerpo del mayor sobre la figura delgada del armero, con los brazos de su mentor firmemente cerrados en torno al cuello del otro.

_Ambos desnudos._

Y como era de esperarse, repentinamente la sed se fue, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo permaneció ahí de pie, con las manos cerradas sobre la puerta y los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en la escena frente a él; en los dos cuerpos que, humedecidos bajo la luz de la luna se movían a un solo ritmo, no tan lento ni tan fuerte pero que gradualmente iba volviéndose más intenso, conforme los jadeos que la boca abierta del señor Mü dejaba escapar acrecentaban y con un sonido gutural que apenas si dejaba su garganta el otro caballero le apretaba aún más por la cintura, sobre la mesa desordenada.

Los dientes del señor Shura se hundieron en el cuello de su maestro, y como acto reflejo Kiki se llevó una mano a su propia cerviz, tanteando la piel enrojecida y suponiendo que no debería ser tan agradable estar ahí todo mojado y con alguien mordiéndote, pese a que el caballero de Aries parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto.

¿Era realmente eso?

Jamás en su corta vida se hubiese podido llegar a imaginar algo así, o encontrar a su instructor haciendo algo parecido, con aquella extraña expresión en el rostro que Kiki aún no conseguía clasificar entre el dolor o el más profundo deleite.

¿Pero y si el señor Shura estaba lastimándolo? No hubiese sido más factible que, siendo su mentor uno de los santos más poderosos (nota: siempre dicen ser los más poderosos ¬¬), se lo hubiese sacado de encima con sólo desearlo? O es que acaso _no_ lo deseaba?

Escuchó cómo un gemido más abandonaba los labios del tibetano, e inclinando la mirada el pequeño comenzó a reflexionar.

¿Qué le había dicho Seiya en aquella ocasión?

Es verdad que el señor Mü y el señor Shura habían comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos de algunos meses a la fecha, pero Kiki siempre lo había adjudicado a alguna clase especial de entrenamiento (¿_eso_ podría ser, tal vez?) o que virtualmente la armadura del santo de Capricornio podría estar averiada y fuese el alquimista el encargado de restaurarla… Y claro que una Cloth nunca duraba en malas condiciones por más de un día una vez llegada a manos de Aries, pero aún así, el señor Shura seguía apareciéndose por ahí con frecuencia, abrazando al armero de modos que nadie más solía hacer y sonriéndole (a él, Kiki, aprendiz de Aries), cada vez que lo encontraba observándolos desde una esquina apartada.

Y no, el caballero de Capricornio realmente no le molestaba.

En realidad, y aunque nunca se lo había dicho a su tutor, muy en el fondo era para él como su más secreta ambición, el objetivo perfecto, o como lo veía Kiki, el _ideal de hombre_ de lo que deseaba ser. Lo que deseaba _tener_ algún día consigo.

—_Es algo que no se puede evitar…_- Seiya había reído cuando le había preguntado el por qué de tan repentina 'apegación', mientras que ambos observaban desde las gradas del Coliseo una pelea de entrenamiento entre el maestro de éste, Aioros de Sagittarius y el santo dorado de Acuario, Camus, que aún instruía a Hyouga para ser merecedor de su Cloth cuando llegase el momento. –_Es como lo que sucede con mi maestro y el señor Saga. Comprendes? Tu maestro y Shura han desarrollado una…_- frunciendo el cejo, había girado una mano en actitud pensativa. -…'_amistad' que va más allá de la que tú y yo podemos tener._

—_¿Y por qué? Acaso no eres mi amigo?_

El aprendiz de Sagittarius sonrió abiertamente.

—_Somos amigos, pero lo que tú sientes por mí, créeme, no es ni en media medida lo que el caballero de Aries profesa por el de Capricornio._

Kiki no había preguntado nada más en aquellos momentos, mientras con ojos analíticos (o lo más analítico que pudiera parecer un niño de 10 años) observaba al señor Mü, de pie en el otro extremo, vistiendo su armadura y preparándose para la siguiente confrontación, que iba a ser la suya.

_»'Eso' que su maestro podía sentir sólo por el señor Shura…_

¿Y qué acaso no le quería tanto a él como su más grande tesoro?

Aunque el armero no era en sí muy expresivo, y con dificultad capaz de exteriorizar sus emociones, Kiki podía verlo cuando, en ocasiones, le descubría mirándole y sonriendo, no con aquellas sonrisas cubiertas de frialdad que dedicaba al resto del mundo, sino con un verdadero gesto de alegría que era capaz incluso de conseguir que Kiki comprendiera la última fórmula de transmutación de plomo en oro.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedía con Capricornio, quien se había acercado a la espalda de Aries sin mediar palabra y con cariño estaba sujetándole el cabello con una cinta, _obviamente_ no era, como Seiya había dicho, comparable con lo que podía ver en los ojos verdes de su instructor cuando le miraba a él.

Y al darse cuenta de cómo el señor Mü era capaz de sonreír al estar cerca de él, el chiquillo sabía que las cosas estaban bien, y que el español sería incapaz de hacer algo para lastimarle.

Incluso ahora, cuando de pie frente a la puerta, escuchaba a su maestro a punto de gritar, aferrándose a la espalda descubierta del señor Shura con ambas manos mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en un complicado nudo tras la cintura de éste.

—Shu…ra…

El joven de cabellos negros le había sonreído, tranquilizadoramente, si bien Kiki podía claramente ver que en sus ojos verdosos no quedaba ya ni la mitad de la energía que había en la humedecida mirada del alquimista, justo antes de inclinarse sobre su rostro y dejar que sus bocas se encontraran en un beso ansioso, mientras con sutileza sus manos se deslizaban sobre la piel tersa de las piernas de Mü.

Estaba hablando sin producir sonidos, pero sus labios acababan de formar dos palabras que consiguieron que el aprendiz de Aries se estremeciera:

'_Te amo…'_

Entonces un último movimiento de las caderas del mayor contra las extremidades del más joven, separadas una de otra por el cuerpo del señor Shura, y después ambos se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la mesa, jadeando en busca de aire y sujetándose uno al otro con fuerza.

Kiki se encogió de hombros.

La puerta quedaba aún al costado de ambos caballeros, pero en ningún caso sabía cómo reaccionarían si llegasen a descubrirle mientras los espiaba.

Y eso que el hispano había dicho…

'_Te amo.'_

¿En dónde más lo había escuchado antes?

Shaina se lo decía constantemente a Seiya, aunque éste parecía no preocuparse por esa clase de cosas, por lo que Kiki no conseguía entender si era algo bueno, malo o cosa corriente.

De todos modos, sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor (aunque, siendo tan pequeño, no lograse comprenderlo en un cien por ciento) y lo que veía ahí… _Lo que ellos dos sentían…_

—_Como te dije, no se puede evitar. Son cosas que pasan, y es muy normal, porque en algún momento de nuestra vida, incluso tú, vas a necesitarlo también._

—_¿Necesitarlo?_

—_Amor._

—_Pero yo amo a mi maestro…_

—_Y él te ama a ti, pero no del modo en que lo ama a él, y esa es la diferencia que debemos comprender: el modo en que puede llegarte a amar, como el hijo y aprendiz que eres para él, o del modo en que le ama a él, como el compañero, el amigo y la persona que va a quedarse para siempre a su lado…_

—_Y… a esa persona… ¿Cómo se le llama?_

Seiya sonrió.

—_Se llama 'novio'._

La plática se había interrumpido en aquellos momentos, porque Ikki se apareció de la nada, molestando a Seiya y de un momento a otro envolviendo sus brazos en torno a los hombros de un ruborizado Pegasus, mientras que reía y le llamaba 'caballito de tiovivo'.

—_No le hagas caso… ignóralo…_

Aunque Kiki había entendido también, aquella tarde, que si Seiya sabía de esas cosas era porque él mismo había encontrado a su 'novio'. De modo que, mano en pecho, había jurado conseguir a un novio mucho mejor que Ikki, que Seiya, o que cualquier chico que hubiese pisado el Santuario.

Alguien tan perfecto como ideal era para sí su mentor.

Alguien que fuese perfecto incluso para el señor Mü…

Y entonces fue que el señor Shura tuvo nombre por primera vez: _novio_.

_El 'novio' del señor Mü…_

_El 'novio' que también Kiki deseaba tener._

Alguien como él…

Y nadie más.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

El santo de oscuros cabellos sonrió, depositando un beso casto sobre uno de los hombros desnudos del armero, quien rió entre dientes.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—No sé…

Era imposible para Kiki observar el rubor que había teñido las blancas mejillas de su instructor, pero si era capaz de sentir el débil calor que se había depositado sobre las propias. También podía escuchar el tono meloso en las voces de ambos custodios, acostumbradamente frías y solemnes, cargadas de respeto y a veces incluso arrogancia.

Pero ahora…

—¿Quieres, o no quieres?

El señor Mü seguía riendo, torpemente, alegremente; sus manos aún cerradas alrededor del cuello y con los dedos intrincados en el cabello bruno de Capricornio.

—Sí quiero…

—¿En serio?

—Sí…

—¿Qué tanto?

—Mucho…

—Ah…- el español se apoyó sobre sus codos, arqueando su espalda y apoyando su frente sobre la del tibetano, quien suspiró pesadamente. -¿Y cómo me vas a convencer?

—¿Necesito convencerte?

—Puede ser…

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

La sonrisa en los labios del hispano se había ensanchado ligeramente.

—No sé… usa tu imaginación…

El pelilila estaba sonriendo también, y repentinamente su cabeza se hundió en el arco que el hombro y el cuello del señor Shura formaban, haciendo algo que Kiki no alcanzaba a ver pero que consiguió que, conforme el rostro del más joven subía hasta llegar a su oreja, el mayor comenzara a jadear cada vez con más fuerza.

Luego hubo un intercambio de palabras que el chiquillo no consiguió escuchar, y segundos después el señor Mü se había escapado de la opresión del otro, saltando fuera de la mesa y vistiéndose la camisa de éste último con un movimiento grácil, mientras reía alegremente.

—Todavía es temprano, Shu… y tal vez seas tú quien necesite convencerme a mí…

Los ojos verdes del español le miraron, indignados, antes de incorporarse por completo.

Kiki, de todos modos, no podía ver nada más que la espalda de su maestro, cuya camisa cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos mientras que el largo cabello violeta se desparramaba tranquilamente sobre sus hombros y dorso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió entonces Capricornio, frunciendo el cejo. -¿Ya se te olvidó _quién_ da las órdenes aquí? Que cuando yo digo '_salta_', tú me preguntas '_desnudo o casi desnudo?'_?

El alquimista rió todavía más.

—Oye…

Entonces la distancia entre ambos volvió a desaparecer, puesto que Shura había caminado hasta llegar a Mü (Kiki todavía no podía ver nada que no fuese una parte de su rostro) y le había abrazado posesivamente, al mismo tiempo que Aries paraba de reír.

Hubo en ese momento unos segundos en que se volvió a hacer el silencio, y el aspirante a la primera casa supo que ellos estaban dándose un beso.

—Dime que me amas…- susurró entonces la voz agitada del más alto, cuando sus labios se separaron y entre jadeos ambos se recargaron uno sobre el otro.

—Te amo…

—Dilo de nuevo…

—_Te amo_, te amo…

Las manos del señor Shura estaban sujetando con firmeza la cabeza del armero, empujándola hacia arriba, hacia su propio rostro, y ambos respiraban trabajosamente.

—Yo también te amo, _Mü_…- consiguió decir, con su rostro tan cercano al de éste que sus labios se rozaron conforme hablaba. –Y _no tienes idea_ de cuánto…

—Shura…

Entonces sucedió. El señor Mü dio su brazo a torcer, y sonriendo débilmente, añadió:

—Sólo trata de no despertar a Kiki…

_Aah, pero si Kiki no estaba durmiendo desde hacía rato…_

Y se separaron.

Su maestro estaba girándose para abrir la puerta, sujetando cariñosamente la mano de Shura para llevarle detrás de él, cuando, por reflejo, el niño dio un paso atrás, la portilla rechinó al ser suavemente empujada por los dedos del carnero, y en menos de cinco segundos fue que todo dio a lugar.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos verdes de ambos hombres se encontraron con los inocentes ojillos de Kiki, quien les veía a ambos con curiosidad y un pequeño toque de vergüenza tras haber sido descubierto a la mitad de su crimen; los tres corazones se detuvieron en seco, y con presteza Shura volvió a desaparecer dentro de la cocina, al mismo tiempo que el rostro entero del caballero de Aries palidecía.

—AH!

—¿¡Kiki?

—¡Perdóneme, señor Mü, no quería molestarle!

—¡¡NO VEAS!

La puerta se cerró de golpe frente al rostro del muchachito, y detrás de ésta un fuerte golpe que Kiki supo identificar como el cuerpo de su maestro chocando contra algo.

—¿¿Señor Mü?

—¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ, KIKI!

—Pe-pero…

—¡¡REGRESA A TU HABITACIÓN, ES UNA ORDEN!

Él no replicó nada más. Permaneció un momento simplemente ahí de pie, frente a la puerta cerrada, escuchando cómo adentro ambos caballeros iban de un lado a otro buscando su ropa y hablándose, abochornados, entre susurros.

—¡¡Dijiste que estaba durmiendo!

—¡¡Pensé que estaba haciéndolo!

—Dioses, que vergüenza…

—¡¿Vergüenza tú! ¡¡¡¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo! ¡Kiki jamás podrá volver a verme como antes! ¡Además, yo soy su maestro! ¡¿Qué clase de…!

Calló. Kiki sabía que estaba reprimiéndose mentalmente, y que el señor Shura tampoco estaría muy contento.

_Y aún así…_

Sonrió ligeramente antes de darse la media vuelta y, volviendo a olvidarse del agua, avanzó sobre sus propios pasos, de vuelta a su habitación.

×

Abrió sus ojos.

Aún estaba oscuro, pero pudo escuchar cómo los pasos de su maestro entraban a la habitación, llevando consigo una vela y sintiéndose tan nervioso que incluso Kiki, que aún no era capaz de leer a la perfección las emociones humanas, fue capaz de darse cuenta.

Se sentó entonces a su lado, sobre la cama, y colocó la vela encendida sobre una mesita cercana. Kiki giró su rostro para verlo, y el señor Mü le sonrió endeblemente.

—Kiki…

El niño no respondió.

Las manos de su maestro estaban cubriéndole correctamente con las mantas, como solía hacer cada noche antes de dejarle solo en su pieza.

—Pensé que estarías dormido…

—Tenía sed…- se excusó el muchachito, en voz apenas audible.

—¿Y por qué no me pediste que te trajese agua?

—No quería molestarlo…

—Ya sabes que no me molestas. De ningún modo podrías…

Kiki se hundió dentro de la cama, en las almohadas, y sus manos se aferraron al borde de las cobijas.

—¿De verdad no está enfadado conmigo?

Mü permaneció un momento callado, y en ese rato Kiki fue consciente de que, recargado en el marco de la puerta, estaba Shura de Capricornio, viendo hacia un costado, vistiendo ya correctamente y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Una vez más podía ver aquella expresión enfurruñada en su rostro, aunque no por eso ante los ojos del niño parecía ser menos perfecto.

—Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Kiki…- dijo la voz suave del maestro, mientras dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran la frente pequeña de su aprendiz. -…pese a que yo no podría nunca molestarme contigo… lo que tú viste hace un rato… tal vez…

—Yo sé que no debía, pero estaba asustado… pensé que ustedes…

Suspirando, el armero se inclinó levemente.

—Tú sabes que te quiero mucho… y que a Shura también lo quiero mucho… a su modo…

—Ya sé…

—Aquí el punto es que los tres podamos tener en claro lo que significa cada quien para cada cuál, ¿comprendes? Como el cariño que yo siento por ti, o lo que siento por Shura…

Kiki suspiró.

Era lo mismo que ya Seiya le había dicho en su momento, y de algún modo estaba sintiendo deseos de dormir.

—Lo entiendo. De verdad…

—¿En serio?

—Seiya me lo dijo en otra ocasión. Y lo entiendo. Porque usted está _enamorado_ del señor Shura, y por eso es que…

Las mejillas de ambos hombres enrojecieron ligeramente, y Kiki sonrió.

—…por eso es que no me molesta. Sino que más bien me alegra. Porque sé bien que usted jamás elegiría algo que me lastimase, o que lo lastimase a usted… así que lo que esté bien para mi maestro, está bien para mí…

—Kiki…

—Además…- cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su sonrisa se extendiera todavía más, lo dijo: -…cuando yo sea mayor, también deseo llegar a tener _un novio_ como el señor Shura…

La luz de la vela se apagó.

El señor Mü ya había abandonado su habitación, seguido por su compañero de armas, dejando adentro a un risueño Kiki, quien se envolvió entre las sábanas, alegre.

Aunque tenía sed, eso no importaba ya mucho, porque había sido suficiente para él ver cómo el rostro de su mentor enrojecía por completo ante su última declaración.

_Y el señor Shura…_

Kiki se ruborizó ligeramente.

Nunca antes, verdaderamente, había estado más seguro de lo que deseaba.

Y eso era, obviamente, llegar a tener un novio que fuese igual a él…

De todos modos había prometido al señor Mü no volver a acercarse cuando _el caballero de Capricornio y él estuviesen a solas_, o preferiblemente llamar a la puerta si era de verdad necesario.

Y él había accedido.

Esa noche, por ejemplo, a la que aún le quedaban bastantes horas y algunos cuantos 'te amo' más por decir y que él no estaba apto, aún, de presenciar.

—_Algún día, créeme, tú también entenderás esto…_

Sabía también que, por una ocasión, Seiya había tenido razón.

Así que, contento, se abandonó por completo al sueño.


End file.
